Hermione's Feet
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: Harry is sitting in a table with hermione, when he notices something is wrong he "drops" His quill to check. only to realize it's taking way too long to pick it up...


Chapter 1, Smelly or Sexy?

Harry Potter sat alone at his table studying hard for his N.E.W.T Exams, this was the perfect chance, nobody was there to bother him. it was just him, all alone and bonerless, staring at his parchment with some words on it. He was Thinking... trying to remember the notes... He needed help though... this was too much for his brain... He was about to get up and look for hermione when she sat down.

"Going Somewhere, Harry?" Hermione Asked.

"I Was just looking for you," Said Harry, Sitting back down.

Hermione opened her book and started reading. when she saw harry looking frustrated she looked up and said, "Need any Help, Harry?"

"I Could use some thanks," Harry Said.

"Alright, So-"

Harry Suddenly Stopped Because he caught a whiff of something sweet.. it smelled like a mixture of strawberry and roses, with a hint of lavender.

"Something Wrong, Harry?" Hermione Asked.

"Uh.. Yeah... I Dropped my Quill..."

Harry quickly dashed under the table pretending he dropped his quill.

I Have to find the source of this miraculous smell. He thought.

He sniffed around for a bit, unsure of where the smell came from, Then, without his will, his eyes automatically dashed to hermione's feet. They were covered in black Mary Jane Shoes.

Hermione? Impossible. Harry Thought..

If Only I Could... See a little closer, you know... maybe my nose is mistaking me, after all, i did smell some pretty bad stuff earlier today. My Nose wants a break...

Harry Then Leaned in Closer... Unaware Hermione was Aware that he was taking to long...

"Got that Quill Yet Harry?" Hermione Said.

Harry Jumped and fell into hermione's feet. He caught a nice whiff of what was not mistaking... that sweet strawberry, lavender, and rose smell. Was It Natural? He Thought.

"Harry!" Hermione Said.

"Um.. Nothing..."

Harry Straightened up, feeling quite embarassed. He was Lucky No one was in the common room.

"Harry, why did you fall into my feet!" Hermione Said.

"You Scared me," Harry Said.

Hermione Looked at him in a skeptical way before returning to her book.

When harry saw she was fully immersed he decided it was time to immerse himself into her lucious feet, but this time, get an even CLOSER look.

Harry slowly leaned back down, making sure hermione didn't see him.

He slowly lifted up her leg and slipped off her shoe.

He leaned forward until his nose was in her toes and inhaled deeply.

"Harry, Where are you?" Hermione Asked.

Harry got back up.

"This is a quill from fred and george. they make it slippery for uh... stuff.." Harry Said.

Harry jumped down again and this time, he took off her stocking and slipped it off her heel, he then smelled her sole, the smell was even stronger, and harry got rock hard.

By this time hermione new what he was doing so she pulled away.

Harry Got up. Hermione was already looking at him.

She snapped her book shut.

"Harry I think it's time I Helped You," She Said.

She walked over to Harry and put her foot on his crotch, rubbing it.

Harry Closed His Eyes.

She let him slip off the other stocking too.

"Open Wide, Harry," She Said, as she slammed both her feet in his mouth.

Harry started choking on them, choking so hard his eyes started to water, then "tears" Ran down his eyes making it look like he was crying.

Harry enjoyed it though. He enjoyed the cheesy taste.

And the Beautiful Smell.

"Ah, Yes Harry, Suck on them."  
All Hermione could hear were harry's muffled choking noises. she took advantage of this.

"Enjoying it Harry?" Hermione Said.

"Want More?" She Said. As She said this, she slammed her foot even deeper down his throat, making him choke harder.

"Mmm..M...mMM...ChhKCKS!" Harry Said.

"What was That Harry?" Hermione Said.

"Want More?" Hermione Said.

Harry's dick was steel hard now, the pleasure increased. this is how hermione teased him.

She took her foot out, gobs of spit running and dripping on her savory soles, hermione quickly shoved her feet into harry's face before he could think, causing him to gag on the horrible spit smell. but he still loved it. Thank god Hermione is Smart.

When she took her wet feet from his face, she unzipped his pants and took his dick in her hand. she slowly started stroking. Think of This as a Warm-Up.

Once the warmup was completed, the real pleasure got started, she sucked it a little, head bobbing. then she sat, placing her wet feet in harry's face, then slowly lowering onto his dick.

Her wet beautiful feet on his dick made him tilt his head back so far and moan he almost fell.

But this was just the beginning. She wrapper her soaked feet around his cock and started moving up and down.

"Oh Hermione! Oh Hermione! OH HERMIONE!" Harry Said...

"Yeah, Yeah! Enjoying Harry?"

"Yes!" Harry's voice was High and squeaky.

"Want to Cum Harry?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, Make me Cum"

The Pleasure was so high Harry Started Crying.

"OH YES HARRY! CRY FOR ME! SCREAM FOR ME!"  
"HERMIONE! OH YES, I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHH!" Tears ran down Harry's Face as hot semen erupted like a volcano, making hermione's feet as wet as the ocean, and as sticky as glue.

Hermione's Feet, Completely soaked, smelling like shit, and covered from toe to heel in semen, quickly shoved her foot into harry's mouth and onto his face. She then ordered harry to lick them clean. When Harry Was Done, she got up,put her stockings and shoes back on, picked up her book, and headed off to her dormitory, giving a little shake of the ass before she disappeared, leaving a dazed harry sitting behind. He sat masturbating, also wishing he had some mouthwash...

Thanks for Reading, feel free to masturbate to this!


End file.
